memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Garvey
Crewman Garvey was a security and tactical officer serving aboard the . In an alternate timeline created when the traveled forward in time, Garvey served on the ''Enterprise-D. He was on duty, guarding the bridge, when Guinan visited the command center. Later he served as guard in the transporter room and witnessed the kiss between Tasha Yar and Richard Castillo.'' ( ) In 2366, Garvey accompanied Lieutenant Worf and another security officer to the quarters of Captain Picard, after Data located an unknown energy source there and Picard did not respond to Commander Riker's call. They found a surprised Captain in his quarters, not knowing that he was a doppelganger. ( ) Garvey passed Counselor Troi and Lieutenant Worf in a corridor in 2367. ( ) He took part in a security meeting in the observation lounge with Worf, Kellogg, and Bailey. ( ) Garvey was part of the forensics team in cargo bay 4 the same year and was present when a brainwashed Geordi La Forge tried to assassinate Governor Vagh. ( ) He replaced security chief Worf at the tactical console, when Worf guarded Chancellor Gowron to the transporter room. Later, he was among the crewmembers who honored Worf, when he left the ship, standing in a row on his way to the transporter room. ( ) Garvey was part of the away team which rescued Commander Riker, Doctor Crusher, Data, and the colonist on Melona IV after the Crystalline Entity destroyed the surface of the planet. ( ) In 2368, under the influence of the Ktarian game, brought by Commander Riker on board the ship, Garvey was ordered to find Wesley Crusher. He only found his phaser, firing on a force field. ( ) The same year Garvey was part of the security team which secured the corridor between Ten Forward and a cargo bay. Together with two other security officers he watched the by the Ux-Mal possessed Deanna Troi, Miles O'Brien, and Data bringing their hostages Worf, Captain Picard, and Keiko O'Brien into the turbolift. ( ) Garvey served as guard for ambassador Briam when the delegate visited the Ferengi Par Lenor and Qol in their quarters. ( ) He also served as guard for the Borg Hugh at the detention cell. ( ) He served at the tactical station on the bridge, when Worf joined the away team and beamed down to the surface of Devidia II. ( ) Garvey accompanied Lieutenant Worf and Ensign Kellogg to guard the quarters of Ambassador Ves Alkar and witnessed his death. ( ) He replaced the security chief again, moments before the Enterprise-D was caught in the Dyson sphere. ( ) In 2369, he served as tactical officer on the bridge and was present when Orn Lote contacted the Enterprise-D. ( ) Garvey was part of the first away team, including Commander Riker and Lieutenant Worf, which beamed down to an unnamed planet where Data and the rogue Borg Crosis escaped. ( ) He served as guard for Data in the observation lounge after the android attacked Counselor Deanna Troi in a turbolift. ( ) Crewman Garvey and Ensign Kellogg answered a security alert from Counselor Troi and visited her quarters in 2370. ( ) Garvey was part of the security team which accompanied Lieutenant Worf to the surface of Dorvan V in 2370. Later he was ordered to prepare the forced evacuation of the Native Americans due to a treaty with the Cardassians, but found himself in the fight between the Cardassians and the Indian Natives shortly thereafter. ( ) Together with Lieutenant Sandra Rhodes he guarded Jason Vigo during his time on the Enterprise-D. ( ) Garvey served aboard the Enterprise-D during its meeting with the Nexus and the crash landing on Veridian III. ( ) .}} Category:Humans Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel